Code Geass: Homefront
by DewElr
Summary: The Greater Japanese Empire occupies The Holy Britannian Empire.
1. TIMELINE

Code Geass: Homefront

Timeline

1944 a.t.b

Japan wins a major war embracing that they become a Great Power.

1955 a.t.b

Charles Zi Britannia is born

1984 a.t.b

Britannia expands their empire into South America.

1997 a.t.b

The 97th Empreor is overthrown, thus Charles becomes the new Empreor of Britannia.

1998 a.t.b

Ethan Suzuki is born in Osaka, Japan

1999 a.t.b

Lelouch Vi Britannia is born.

2000 a.t.b

Suzaku Kururugi the future Empreor of Japan is born.

2009 a.t.b

Marianne li Britannia is assassinated. Lelouch and Nunnally were taken to the Japanese Empire as political hostages. When sent to Japan, the Kururugi family took Lelouch and Nunnally into the family.

2010 a.t.b

Indochina is conquered by Britannia, and it becomes Area 10. The Japanese Empire prepares for a possible Britannia invasion using their own Knightmare Frames called the Akumus with the help of the EU.

August 10, 2010 a.t.b

Britannia declares war on Japan. Japan gets ready for Britannian aircraft and groundtroops. Britannia knew that the Japanese might have an advantage point to counter them so they started from the Kyushu Reigon. Thus starting the Britannian-Japanese War.

August 10 2013 a.t.b

After 3 staright years of war, the two nations signed a cease fire treaty dividing Japan into two nations. The North becoming North Japan and the South Area 11.

2014 a.t.b

The Emperor of Japan, Genbu Kururugi dies of a heart attack and Suzaku Kururugi becomes the New Emperor of Japan.

2015 a.t.b

Japan is reunited after a humiliating defeat from Britannia. The Nation under reunification was called Greater Japanese Empire.

July 2015 a.t.b

The Middle Eastern Civil War occurs. Their oil supply was damaged and it affected the whole world for oil supply excluding Japan. Especially the Holy Britannian Empire. They need a lot of oil for their machines. Causing lots of traffic. Which leads to riots, violence, and other destuctable stuff. Britannian Police officers tries to end their riots.

2017 a.t.b

The Greater Japanese Empire annexed China and Japan becomes a large empire but not as big as the Holy Britannian Empire, and the Japanese Special Forces gose up to 3,000,000 enough to conquer a big nation. At the same time, The Holy Britannian Empire invades the Philippines and it becomes Area 12. More riots occurs in Britannia then it happened in the Capital.

2022 a.t.b

The Britannian economy is about to collapse, and worst, the Asian Bird Flu occurs all over North America killing 6 million Britannians. Due the weak economy, South America was able to succeeded from Britannia. Thus creating the South American Federation. Billions of Britannians are immigrating to South America for refugee, due to lots of traffic, it closes it's borders for futher notice.

2024 a.t.b

The Greater Japanese Empire annexation continues to spread. Again due to the weak Britannian economy, the Japanese Empire was able to annex the Philippines and Indochina.

2025 a.t.b

The Japanese Empire sends their communications satellite into space. It was supposed to bring message to peace to the world, but it was a trick, it was an EMP that shuts down the Whole Entire Britannia.

INVASION BEGINS


	2. OCCUPIATION BEGIN

Code Geass: Homefront

Narration

 _Seaking_

 **In mind**

The Greater Japanese Empire launched about thousands of navy boats armed with rockets. Throught the time, they were able to make new generations of Akumus. Making the 8th Generation of Akumus. About 10,000 Akumus were deployed and 90,000 Japanese Paratroopers were also deployed. VTOL's and other futuristic aircraft were in the horizion.

(The seized of Area 7/Hawaii)

The Japanese Navy was carrying Japanese Soldiers inside. About 20,000 Japanese soliders are ready to be deployed. The Navy drives their ships to the coast of each island. After going near the coast of Hawaii, they began to shoot about 100 rockets at Britannian military bases killing thousands of Britannian Soliders. As the ships landed in the coast, the Soliders runs out through the sands and started shooting at the military. After 2 hours, they took over Area 7 and it becomes Japanese Territory.

(Invasion of Northern West Britannia/Alaska)

The Akumus was split into 5 units. The Fifth unit is to invade Northern West Britannia. The Akumus lands and they shoot at cities, military bases, etc. The Akumus drives all over major cities in Alaska soon or later, it was occupied. Britannian tries to resist after the occupiation, but they failed since they had no power. Later they head onto Area 2 where they meet with the Navy Unit team. They continue advance forward to Southern Area 2.

(Paratroops and Akumus in Mid Western Britannia)

 _"Alright this is going to be fun" shouted Kallen in an exciting way_

Kallen arrives at Midwestern Britannia along with Ohgi, Tamaki, Naomi, Kento, and Yoshikita. They all shoot at military bases, while Paratroops parachuted to the ground shooting at schools, towns, and cities. The Britannian Military resisted the spread in the East. Charles was frustrated and angry that they become a corrupted nation. The origianl Pendragon was destroyed and the Capital was moved to the East.

 _"DAMMIT, these JAPANESE Took WESTERN BRITANNIA! HOW DID IT COME TO THIS!"_

 _"Father, I have to say, our economy has been shitty lately and the Asian Bird Flu killed about 6 million people" stated Cornelia._

Charles sighed

"Well, I guess I have to make White Peace Treaty with the Japanese. We can't go further in the west since The Greater Japanese Empire has a good economy and more technological. "

(Back at the battlefield.)

Britannian continues to shoot with their Knightmares while the JSF continues to push the Britannians to the East. Meanwhile, Unit 5 met up with the Navy troops. Later they head south to Area 3 (Mexico). They also attacked there.

 _"Britannians will pay for killing our innocent people" said Kallen_

Ethan is in the West in the California Base. Gathering Britannian technology and use it as their own.

 _"Wow these techonology looks good. Hell they could be useful to occupy Britannia." Said Ethan._

 _"Lt. Suzuki, we have found more technology found in the former capital, a WMD bomb" said a Japanese solider._

 _"Really? Hmmm, secure it. We will not use it until further notice."_

 _"Yes Lt."_

Diplomat from Britannia and Japan gose to the EU and signs a White Peace Treaty to stop the Japanese-Britannian War. The two nations agree and Japan seized control of half Britannian making the Mississipi River as the border.

"Whew, thank goodness war is over. I'm tired from all this" said Kallen

"Me too." Said Ohgi

Lelouch, after hearing about occupying Western Britannia, he might have the chance to face find his mother's killer. After that one month war, Charles sat down into his throne from another humiliating defeat.

 _"V2, we can't do anything to get the West back, we need to keep our military isolated and scattered."_

 _"Charles, why not use your Geass?" asked V2_

 _"Geass is not going to work"_

After the war, the west became, "The Liberated Kingdom of Britannia"

OCCUPIATION BEGINS


End file.
